customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney in Concert 1991 Aired on PBS August 13, 1995
Sam: Now aside from the Abominable, business goes on as usual. * (Flashback) * (One night, it is snowing, as we come to a big building near Santa's castle) * Sam's Voice: And soon it is right before Christmas, and everybody is getting ready for that big, big sleigh ride on the night of the 24th: Christmas Eve! * (Inside the building, there are dozens of rooms filled with elves attending various elf duties, including preparing the sleigh, preparing foods, collecting Christmas candies, and most of all, making toys) * Sam's Voice: See, all the toys Santa brings are made by these elves. * (In one of the assembly rooms, there is a table with a few elves busy building different kinds of wooden toys, including train. Only this elf is actually Hermey) * Sam's Voice: These elves have that certain knack for toy-making. All except for this.....this one misfit. * (Hermey starts painting the train, until a voice shouts) * Voice: HERMEY!! * (This shout causes him to incidentally brush all over the side of the train, giving a sloppy-looking stripe. The owner of the voice is a head elf. He looks rather impatient at the dentist elf) * Head Elf: Aren't you finished painting that yet?! There's a pile-up a mile wide behind you! What's eating you, boy? * Hermey: Not happy in my work, I guess. * Head Elf: (shocked) What?! * Hermey: I just don't like to make toys. * Head Elf: (shrugs) No well, if that's all... (realizes) WHAT?! You don't like to make toys?! * Hermey: No. * Head Elf: (to the other elves) Hermey doesn't like to make toys! * (Then each elf starts passing it down to the elf next to them, whispering) * Elf #1: (to a second elf) Hermey doesn't like to make toys! * Elf #2: (to a third elf) Hermey doesn't like to make toys! * Elf #3: (to another elf) Hermey doesn't like to make toys! * (Then, all the elves at the table turn to Hermey, scolding him frustratedly) * Elves: Well, shame on you! * Head Elf: Do you mind warning me what have you done to me? * Hermey: (sheepishly) Well, sir, someday, I'd like to be a.....a dentist. * Head Elf: (shocked) A dentist?! * (The other elves laugh at the idea) * Hermey: Well, we need one up here. * (Then he pulls out a book labeled "The Book of Dentistry" and opens it up) * Hermey: I've been studying, fascinating! You've no idea! Molars and bicuspids and incisors! * (The head elf only looks puzzled before shoving the book down) * Head Elf: Now, listen, you! You're an elf, and elves make toys! Now get to work! * (Then the whistle blows as Head Elf shouts to everyone) * Head Elf: (calls out) Ten moments break! * (The head elf only stops him) * Head Elf: Not for you! Finish the job, or you're fired! * (All of the other elves get up and depart the table and the room, as well as the other elves do so in the rooms THEY are working in, while Hermey is left all alone. He holds the book back up as he starts singing) * Hermey: (sings) Why am I such a misfit? I am not just a nitwit. * (He shakes his fist as he continues) * Hermey: (singing) You can't fire me, I quit! Seems I don't fit in. * (His song ends as he only sits down, with his head hung) * (End of Flashback)